A Year
by bleederdoll
Summary: A series of drabbles explaining a whole year's experience for Silvia Bonet within the Sakamaki Household as she investigates a certain missing sacrificial bride and the vampire brothers. Contains OC/Better description inside/Possibly some dark stuff.
1. A Choice To Sleep

**Title:** The Year  
**Rated:** M  
**Fanfic of:** Diabolik Lovers  
**Contains:** …Spoilers, OC, profanity, yada yada, etc, ahhh, all that rated M shit  
**Disclaimer:** I didn't write this for…well people to enjoy? I sort of wrote it as an experiment for an OC of mine who is from her own little story. I had to edit down a few things in order for her to fit into the 'Dialover' world. I'm only doing this to see her limits, what she will do in certain situations and etc. I suppose this is research. I don't plan on putting her with any of the characters truthfully. This is just an experiment. The chapters will stop once I am satisfied with the results of her character development. Read if you want.

* * *

Normally I never really got to ask questions or even really had a choice in what happened in my life. The few instances I did were usually what I ate, whom I chose as my friends or even what I wore. I guess…those were the normal things in life that you were able to have choices in. However, in a way they were more like luxuries to me than something a normal person would have.

Today was really no different than all the other days of my life. Except well, I was forced to move out of my own home and into a place I never dreamed of entering.

The estate was large enough to fit about four houses with their own backyards and maybe even their own separate two-door garages. To say I was impressed was an understatement. The mansion down yonder screamed of something spark and spooky but I just couldn't get over the fact that I was going to be living here for a whole year. Tightening my grip at my backpack straps, I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly out my mouth then finally start making my way towards the large oak doors. There was that little voice in my head that was screaming to turn the other way and fuck the orders I was given yet I also knew if I did that I would be punished. Not to mention I wouldn't be getting any free games to play – the fuckers.

I stop momentarily at the steps, frowning. "Well…" Turning around I took hold of the handle of my large midnight blue suitcase then drag it up the steps while grunting. Why did I pack so much again? My back hit the door only for it to fly open at my weight.

I instantly released my grip on the handle putting my hands behind me to break the fall at least a little. It didn't help much. My ass hit the floor first before my hands. A jolt of pain shot up my spine momentarily, a few seconds later the large suitcase fell on top of my legs with a thud. Kindly enough it wasn't as bad as my butt hitting the hard wooden floor but it still hurt. I could have just pushed off the suitcase and cursed any God that could hear me but I was just too tired for this. So instead I opted to simply lying back against the cool floor and staring up at the black ceiling.

There were no lights on in the mansion. It was dark as dark could be with only the light from the open door giving me some sense of peace. Even the mansion was quiet enough that I could hear the soft beats of my own heart. If I listened to it long enough I think I would fall asleep.

Perhaps I shouldn't have said 'thought' because it did happen. Sleep tugged at my lids and I didn't fight them. There wasn't really a reason to anyway. I was tired. Tired of everything being for 'them' and not for me. My life wasn't mine until I proved that it was. There was however one decision that I made this day.

I got to sleep on a cool floor.


	2. A Nightmare Falling

**Title:** A Year  
**Rated:** M  
**Fanfic of:** Diabolik Lovers  
**Contains:** …Spoilers, OC, profanity, yada yada, etc, ahhh, all that rated M shit  
**Disclaimer:** I don't think I did good on this chapter. I also hate that this is starting ridiculously slow. I blame the fact that I'm sick and that the character is being a pain right now. The next chapter should be up in a few days though and longer. I'm sorry again.

* * *

I've always hated to dream only because it felt weird to just wake up and wonder what it all meant. Once I was suggested by a dear friend of mine that I should read one of those dream interpretation books in order to understand them better. I purchased one such book and I believe it's still collecting dust bunnies somewhere on my shelf. Honestly I could have read it but to me it was a bunch of gibberish people wrote for their own good. I could read a million of those books and the interpretations would be either the same or different. At the moment all I knew was that I was just floating in the darkness.

There was an strange chill brushing against my skin, probably from the front door I had left open or the cold floor I slept upon. Along with the cold was a peculiar scent that was not entirely bad but not good either. it was…metallic, almost like I was beside old rusted tools that had been out in the rain too long.

I couldn't see anything in my dream. Wherever I was it was far too dark to even see anything a few inches away from my face. Reaching out into the darkness the temperature began to drop the further I was from the center of my body causing a prickling pain on my fingertips. I drew my hand back and it slowly returned back to that comfortable coolness. For a moment, I was a bit lost on what this was all about. Why have a dream about the dark? Why even float in the first place?

There were too many possibilities. Too many for me to even process but the dream had other ideas than letting me think. It began to jostle. The world I had ended up in quaked and groaned. There was the evident sound of movement, a brush of cloth, a soft chuckle and hisses. I couldn't process them quick enough to figure what it was nor did it let me. Whatever it was took hold of my ankles than pulled me down. There was that terrible feeling of my stomach going up my chest into my throat. A spike of fear. Yet as I fell I could see something bright in the dark. So noticeable it took the fear out of me for a few precious seconds.

The wind whipped against my skin as I fell faster and faster but that color still remained fresh in my head. Red dripping against the black.


End file.
